


The Birth of Trolls

by blackcatwithablackbackpack



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcatwithablackbackpack/pseuds/blackcatwithablackbackpack
Summary: Just a lil crossover short based on a tumblr post





	The Birth of Trolls

The earth rumbled with laughter as she watched a young troll take his first few, meager steps, and then fall to the ground, letting out a soft giggle. She loved these creatures, craved the beauty and joy they had brought to her long life. In another cavern, a thousand miles away, she witnessed the beginnings of love between two aged, wise old women, and let out a soft sigh. She loved all the creatures that filled her being, even those who mistreated her and made her sick, but she had a special connection with the trolls. They, like a handful of species that resided within her, didn't originate from her crust. They shot down from the stars, filling the sky with light and color before settling on her surface. Gems, she remembers they had called themselves. She was younger then, much younger, and so excited to welcome more into her family. These gems were similar to her humans, but more brightly colored, and they wouldn't die when struck. She thought them immortal, but in time she learned that she was incorrect. At first, the gems stuck to themselves, not venturing far from their colony. With time, however, they went out into the world, meeting other species, communicating with and learning from them. They had the best luck with humans, quickly learning their languages, but for the most part, the humans shunned them for being different. Those special humans though, the ones with magic, welcomed them. They lived and worked together, they thrived. The first human gem relationship was a scandal. They were mocked, ridiculed, for while they accepted each other, they thought themselves too different to love one another. But, as more and more relationships came into light, it became normal, even celebrated. The first human-gem child was definitely a shock. Everyone, including Earth herself, had assumed that they weren't compatible in that way, that they couldn't have children. Gems couldn't even have children with their own people! It was discovered though, that a gem could give up her life to create a new one. That first child's name was Felicity. And so it went, gems and humans fell in love, and the gems who chose to would give up their life for their offspring. It went on like this for millennia. They slowly changed, becoming less like gems, less human, something in between. Two hybrids, as they were called, could at this point have children without sacrificing themselves, and hybrids chose to breed with each other rather than humans. The hybrids slowly changed, becoming more like the earth, forgetting their human and gem origins, and she welcomed them into her depths. They evolved into stone and crystal and the sun burned them, so she created the hearthstone, and they lived solely underground, one with the Earth herself.


End file.
